


the gods may throw the dice

by higgsbosonblues



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, D/s, Facial, Fingering, M/M, Oral, Post-Baku, Threesome, Why do they do this, handjob, pretty dark I guess?, this better not turn into Rosberg and Hamilton again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/higgsbosonblues/pseuds/higgsbosonblues
Summary: After Baku, Daniel, Max and Christian try to make things right in their own misguided way.





	the gods may throw the dice

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god. This was half-written and MUCH happier last week, and then Azerbaijan...happened. 
> 
> Fair warning, this is really quite dark in places. It’s also irredeemably filthy. 
> 
> Largely written on an iPad in one sitting, so please flag up any awkward autocorrect mistakes I’ve missed in the proofreading.
> 
> Title from The Winner Takes it All by ABBA.

It shouldn't have happened. Dan wanted to scream, kick the walls, punch someone, punch Max, and yet the worst of it was he knew he was being entirely unfair. If it had been Max’s fault, he could have at least taken some small comfort from the moral high ground. As it was, he'd spent half an hour listening to Christian and Helmut read both of them the riot act. Now, a fortnight after a trip to Milton Keynes to celebrate and thank the team after China, he faced the prospect of a trip back there to apologise.

He wanted to crawl out of his skin. After the exhaustion of the press pen, trying his best to keep the word “contrite” uppermost in his mind every time he opened his mouth, and then a grilling from the stewards, he had retreated to the relative safety of his drivers’ room, leaving his team to finish tearing down the garage around him. Finding no outlet immediately available for his frustration, he'd contented himself with putting an old Every Time I Die album on his laptop and lying on his physio bench with a damp towel over his face, wishing he knew how to meditate. He caught himself worrying at his healing lip with his top teeth and forced himself to stop, though a significant portion of his brain wanted to smash his head off the corner of the nearest desk, never mind reopen the sore on his lip.

There was a soft tap on the door, barely audible above the music.

“What?” Dan said through his towel, irritation making him brusque. If this was Dr Marko back to throw some more veiled threats in his direction, he could stick them up his arse.

“It’s me. Can I come in?”

Dan was silent for a moment. In some ways, Max was the absolute last person he wanted to see right now. On the other hand, he thought he had an idea what Max had in mind. “It's open.”

It hadn't been going on long, this thing between him and Max. It wasn't even really a thing at all, just a way for them both to burn off excess adrenaline and frustration, or on better weekends to reward the other for a job well done. If Max felt anything like he did, Dan reckoned he'd come in search of an outlet for all his pent-up disappointment and rage.

The door opened and Max slid into the room. Dan sat up, looking his teammate up and down. “You look like shit,” he told Max. It was true: Max looked washed out and exhausted, normally porcelain skin tinged an unhealthy shade of grey.

Max shrugged and shut the door behind himself, leaning against it and scratching at his neck. “Yeah,” he said bleakly. “Just been in with my dad.”

Dan winced in sympathy, feeling a small measure of relief. However bad things had been with Christian and Helmut, at least he didn't have to deal with Jos, too. “Fuck,” he said, sighing. “What a total shitter of a day.”

Max nodded, his face tense and unhappy. “Yeah,” he said. “So, do you want to, um -”

He broke off and made an abortive gesture with one hand, suddenly awkward. Dan nodded, too tired to play games, beckoning Max over with a tilt of his head.

Something like relief crossed Max’s face and he crossed the room, walking into the space between Dan’s knees and leaning down to kiss him without hesitation.

Dan grunted against Max’s mouth, pressing his hands into the younger man’s sides and pulling him close, grinding their hips together. Max made a quiet noise against him, opening his mouth to allow Dan’s tongue to touch his.

Dan shifted his weight onto one foot to allow himself space to push his trousers down, freeing his half-hard cock. He had no desire to take it slow. He took Max’s right hand in his left and placed it on his dick, urging Max to stroke him to full hardness.

Max used his free hand to tug at Dan’s t-shirt, not quite managing the dexterity required to get it over Dan’s head. Dan brushed his hand out of the way irritably and pulled his shirt off himself, yanking Max’s off afterwards. Max dropped to his knees, tugging Dan’s trousers down the rest of the way. He licked a broad stripe up the underside of Dan’s cock, covering the tip with his mouth and letting Dan set up a quick and punishing rhythm of thrusting into the heat of his mouth.

Dan groaned, tipping his head back, bracing his weight on one hand to allow his hips more freedom to move. For the first time since the crash he felt the tight knot of fury in the pit of his stomach begin to unfurl into lust. He brushed Max’s hair back from his forehead, giving himself a better view of Max’s cheeks hollowed around the shaft of his cock, and at that point the door opened and Christian walked in, looking grim.

For his part, Christian reacted with remarkable composure. He remained motionless in the doorway for a few moments, his eyes widening imperceptibly as he took in the sight in front of him.

“Fuck,” Daniel said. Instinctively he tried to close his legs and retain what little modesty remained to him, but only succeeded in trapping Max more firmly between his legs. Max, unusually slow to react, turned to face Christian, wiping his mouth with the back of one hand. Christian’s eyes followed the movement, his expression inscrutable. He blinked once and seemed to collect himself, scrubbing one hand over his face and taking a step further into the room. He turned to shut the door behind himself and locked it carefully. Dan swallowed hard, feeling more exposed than he ever had in his life.

“Well,” Christian said with infinite calm, straightening and leaning back against the locked door, folding his arms across his chest. “I suppose I ought to have seen this coming, given that you both seem to be hell-bent on committing every other massive error of judgment you can lay your hands on this weekend.”

Dan reached out a hand grab his abandoned t-shirt in the hope he'd feel a little less vulnerable if he wasn't completely naked. Shock had sent his brain into a kind of standby mode; he wasn't used to the sensation of not being able to react quickly in a pressured situation and it unnerved him. Max, without breaking Christian’s steady gaze, brushed the t-shirt out of Dan’s grasp. The hairs on the back of Dan's neck prickled. Max was still turned away from him, facing Christian, whose expression was intense and dark.

“How long has this been going on?” Christian asked. His carefully-modulated accent betrayed no hint of his emotion, though a crease had appeared between his brows. More to the point, Dan thought, he didn't have the appearance of someone who was planning to leave the room any time soon. Dan shifted his weight nervously. His cock had softened slightly with the shock, but still lay against his thigh, half-hard and shining with Max’s spit.

“Since winter testing, more or less,” Max answered when it become clear Dan wasn't able to summon the presence of mind to string a sentence together. Christian looked to him for confirmation. Dan nodded silently.

Christian raised an eyebrow. “In here? With my office next door?”

Max sucked at his bottom lip thoughtfully and nodded, craning his neck to better meet Christian’s assessing gaze. “We thought maybe you would have heard us.”

Christian’s gaze sharpened and a shiver ran through him visibly. Dan noticed the erection clearly tenting the front of his navy-blue trousers and blushed, which was ridiculous given his own state of undress. Somehow Christian, with his arms still folded and hips thrust forward as if to draw more attention to his crotch, seemed more overtly sexual than either of them. “No,” Christian said at last. “Unfortunately I did not.”

Max traced his fingers contemplatively over the ink decorating Dan’s thigh, appearing to come to a decision. “You can stay,” he said to Christian. “If you like.”

“Jesus, Max,” Dan said, though he couldn't stop his cock jerking at the thought. Max’s face was neutral but there had been an underlying intensity to his voice that Dan would have called neediness had it come from anyone else. This, he understood, was a peace offering, a way of displaying their contrition to Christian. Max was offering them both up on a plate for Christian to enjoy. Dan’s palms began to sweat.

Christian let out a slow breath through pursed lips. He still looked troubled. “I'd like that,” he said in a measured tone, though sweat had broken out across his brow and top lip.

“Do you want me to carry on sucking him off?” Max asked boldly. Dan inhaled sharply, staring down at the younger man. He might have known Max would have an exhibitionist streak.

Christian made a bitten-off sound deep in his throat and uncrossed his arms,pressing his hands palm-flat against the door as though in an effort not to reach out and touch. Dan wondered how long this restraint would last. Christian licked his dry lips before he spoke. “Do whatever you were doing before I interrupted.”

Dan wiped a shaking hand over his face, trying to regain some composure. Max touched his hip gently, blinking up at him with a questioning look, clearly seeking some sort of permission. Dan gave him a weak smile. His stomach was jumping about all over, nerves comparable to sitting on the grid with five lights on. “Go on,” he said quietly, pushing Max’s sweaty hair back from his forehead. Max gave him a lopsided smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, which were dark and glittering with excitement. Max glanced back round to Christian, who still stood motionless, watching them with a quiet focus. Max tilted his head, considering, then shifted back to move Dan’s body, changing the angle so that Max could kneel between his legs side-on to Christian, affording him a better view. It occurred to Dan that he should feel piqued that Max was using his body as a tool to please Christian, and yet he found that the idea had a strange appeal.

Steeling himself, Dan decided to go with it and worry about the consequences later. It wasn't like things could get much worse. He breathed out to steady himself and grasped his cock with one hand, stroking himself back to full hardness while he waited for Max to finish with his fussing. He heard a quiet intake of breath from the doorway and flicked a glance at Christian through half-closed eyes. Christian’s hands were now balled into tight fists against the door, his whole attention focused on the slow movements of Dan’s hand on his cock.

Dan swallowed, letting his hand moved a little faster, a little more naturally. Max seemed content for the moment to sit back and watch him through narrowed eyes, tongue darting out to wet his lips as though he was fantasising about sucking rather than actually doing it. Dan forced himself to relax, the initial awkwardness of the situation beginning to dissipate into arousal as he focused on the pleasure of being watched. The forbidden nature of the whole tableau, being with his teammate, being watched by his boss, made him feel faint. Christian’s breathing was growing heavy, audible from across the room.

Max dipped his head, breathing lightly across the damp tip of Dan’s cock. Dan grunted, lifting his hips so that the head of his cock nudged between Max’s swollen lips. Max whimpered softly, his tongue darting out to lap at the salty fluid but staying otherwise still, letting Dan jerk off into his mouth.

“Stop teasing him, Max.” Christian's voice was low and gravelly with a hint of impatience, already sounding wrecked. Dan looked over at him. He was still pressed back against the door but he had unclenched one fist and was palming his cock through his trousers. When he saw Daniel looking, he clasped his hand around the shaft so Daniel could see its length resting in the crease of his thigh.

“God,” Dan breathed, and Max laughed quietly, bringing Dan’s attention back to him. He brushed Dan’s hand away from his cock, holding it delicatelyaround the base and licking a wet stripe up the underside of the shaft. Dan gasped again, gripping the edges of the bench in an attempt to stop himself fucking Max’s mouth.

Max seemed to read his mood once again, shifting his weight to sit up on his knees. The higher angle allowed him to dip his head down further, taking Dan’s cock in so deeply that his nose brushed his pubic hair.

Daniel groaned deeply, rolling his hips and bringing one hand up to rest lightly on top of Max’s head. He heard a metallic sound and looked up to see Christian undoing his belt buckle. Christian looked up, meeting Dan’s gaze with eyes heavy with lust, deliberately slowing his movements. He was showing off as much as they were, Dan realised, getting off one being watched as well as watching them. As Dan looked on, he slowly undid the button and zipper of his trousers and pushed them slightly down his hips, allowing himself room to draw his cock out. He licked the palm of his hand and began to stroke himself loosely.His cock was thick and already flushed deep red. The noise of flesh against flesh mingled with the filthy sounds of Max’s sucking. Dan moaned, his hips lifting off their own accord, barely caring if Max choked.

“Touch yourself, Max,” Christian instructed. Dan felt Max shudder beneath his hand, and he pulled back momentarily to push his shorts down, exposing his long cock and fisting it messily as he began to suck Dan again with renewed intensity, almost gagging as Dan hit the back of his throat.

“I'm not gonna last,” Dan gasped out, pushing at Max’s shoulder. Max pulled back, lips wet and shining. Dan looked over at Christian, who was sweating, chest heaving, the muscles in his forearm tense as he worked his cock. Dan pulled at Max’s shoulder until the younger boy was positioned just in front of his cock, then began to stroke himself once again, his knuckles brushing Max’s bottom lip. Max got the hint quickly and closed his eyes, opening his mouth, hand still moving over his own cock. Dan heard Christian swear through gritted teeth, and that was all it took, the sensation of being watched so avidly all he needed to come into Max’s open mouth and across his chin.

Max made a desperate sound that Dan had never heard from him before, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as Dan’s cum painted streaks across his face. Dan shuddered through the aftershocks, fighting for breath, blinking sweat from his eyes. Max stayed where he was, trembling, eyes still closed and mouth still open.

“Swallow it,” Christian said curtly, and Max obeyed instantly, licking his lips with relish. Dan groaned, spent cock twitching at the sight. He had never known Max to be so submissive. Dan ran his thumb through a thick trail of his own cum splashed across Max’s stubbled jaw, then slipped the digit between Max’s swollen lips. Max suckled obediently, opening his eyes to make eye contact with Dan.

“Go and suck him,” Dan told Max in a sudden flash of boldness. He looked across at Christian, suddenly nervous. Christian hesitated for a second, watching Max for his reaction. Max turned to him with an eager face, his desire apparent, and Christian nodded once. He held his cock in place with his thumb and forefinger wrapped around its base, watching Max crawl across the floor towards him.

“Get that shit off your face,” Christian said to him softly as Max kneeled up in front of him, gripping Christian’s thighs to anchor himself. He used his thumb to wipe the smears of Dan’s cum, letting Max suck it clean. Christian gazed down at him sombrely, running his fingers through his young driver’s hair in an oddly paternal gesture. Max closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Dan was unnerved at the intimacy between them, wondering with a prickle of jealously whether they had been together before. He thought of some of the less salubrious stories he'd heard about Jos and his determination for Max to enter the highest echelons of Formula One and bit his lip. Surely not, he thought. Max had been so young.

Dan shook these thoughts from his mind and sat up to improve his viewpoint as Max parted his lips and took Christian deep into his throat. Christian swore under his breath, letting his head fall back against the door with a dull thud. His hand tightened involuntarily in Max’s hair and Max moaned in response.

“He likes it like that,” Dan said, nodding towards Christian's hand. “He likes it when you fuck his mouth.” He felt his cheeks heat as he spoke, thrilled at his own words, borne of a desire to humiliate Max as much as turn him on. Max moaned around his mouthful, and Christian began to move his hips, holding Max in place with the hand tangled in his hair. Max gripped tight onto Christian's clothed thighs, breathing deeply through his nose and letting Christian hit the back of his throat without complaint. The sounds they made together were filthy, Christian’s guttural moans mingling with Max struggling not to gag.

Dan leaned in to watch more closely, his dick twitching again already at the sight. Max’s knuckles were white where they fisted in the fabric of Christian’s trousers. The smooth bare skin of his back was slick with sweat, blooming red across his shoulders. Dan swore quietly.

Christian made a choked-off sound, tugging at Max’s hair in warning, but Max stayed where he was, bobbing his head with renewed vigour. Christian gasped, hips jerking as he came into Max’s mouth, his free hand scrabbling for purchase against the smooth wood of the door. With his other hand he wound strands of Max’s damp hair around his fingers, eyes screwed shut. Dan, by contrast, was afraid to blink in case he missed a single second.

When Christian's hips had slowed to the occasional tremor, Max pulled back, wiping his mouth with a trembling hand. He looked utterly debauched, lips puffy and red, the skin along his jaw blotchy from Dan’s teeth and stubble. The zipper of Christian’s trousers had cut a thin red mark into his cheek.

“Come here,” Dan said to him. His earlier animosity dissipated slightlyat the sight of Max so wrecked and vulnerable in front of him. Max crawled the few feet to him on shaky arms and Dan leaned down to pull his shorts off all the way, urging Max up onto his lap once he was fully naked.

Christian, meanwhile, sank into the desk chair opposite them, unable to stay standing any longer. He had tucked his softened cock back into his pants but left them unbuttoned, licentious. He gave Dan an appreciative look, the set of his jaw still challenging.

“Do you fuck him?” he said to Dan. On his lip, Max shivered and moaned against him. Dan ran a soothing hand up his slim thigh, aware of Max’s cock hard and leaking just above his hand.

“Not yet,” Dan answered, mouth dry. He couldn't deny he hadn't thought about it, but it seemed to Dan like the kind of thing that ought to be done in a bed rather than a cramped drivers’ room with the team milling around outside.

“But you've fingered him,” Christian said with some authority. Dan felt himself blush, absurdly given the situation, but nodded. Christian nodded back, looking expectant.

Dan swore under his breath, breathing in deeply to steady himself and raising the first two fingers of his right hand to Max’ lips. Max sucked his fingers obediently, tongue curling between the digits, getting them wet. Dan watched him for a moment, dizzy. He was torn between a desire to stroke Max’s hair and soothe him and an equally strong wish to make Max come until he cried. He shifted his weight so Max was perched across his lap, Max hooking one arm around his neck to keep himself steady. Careful to make sure Christian could see, Dan slipped his wet fingers between Max’s legs, teasing him, rubbing over the slick ring of muscle.

Max gasped his name, pressing his forehead against Dan’s collarbone, hips jack-knifing so hard Dan had to press his free hand to Max’s side to stop him falling off his lap. Dan dipped his head, brushing his lips over Max’s temple until Max lifted his head to kiss him, open-mouthed and limpid. He pushed his middle finger inside Max slowly, the younger man crying out against his lips.

Dan held him by the waist, slowly moving his finger inside Max, feeling him shake. Max broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against Dan’s, their lips still barely brushing. Max’s breath came in agonised gasps.

“I wish you could see yourselves,” Christian said, hoarse. Encouraged, Dan brought his free hand up to tangle in the hair at the base of Max’s neck, tipping his head back so he could bite and suck at the damp skin of Max’s neck.

Max swore, chest heaving. Dan took the opportunity to push another finger inside him, fucking him more roughly now, amazed at the heat and tightness around his fingers. Max writhed against him, sweat pouring from him, involuntary noises spilling from his mouth every time Dan moved his fingers.

“Please, Dan,” Max gasped out, his fingers digging into the skin of Dan’s bicep. “I need -“ he broke off, apparently unable to carry on speaking. Dan looked down at Max’s swollen cock, the tip dripping, flushed such a dark red it was almost purple. He glanced over at Christian, getting a small thrill out of the act of asking permission, placing Max’s desperation into Christian’s hands to control.

Christian cast an eye over Max’s trembling figure, gaze lingering on the place where Dan’s fingers entered him. “Not yet,” he said, watching Max with an impassive expression. “He can take it.”

Max moaned, shaking his head weakly against Dan’s shoulder. Dan slowed the movement of his fingers slightly, longer thrusts rather than the fast-paced fucking he'd been giving Max before. Max’s thighs were tense and trembling, his cock leaking a constant stream of pearly liquid. Dan muttered nonsense against Max’s temple, trying to calm him a little. He was well aware that Christian was using him as a tool to punish Max further for his earlier misbehaviour, and wondered abstractly what his willing complicity said about him and his relationship with Max. He couldn't deny that some part of him liked it.

“Please,” Max said again, lifting his head to blindly seek out Dan’s mouth. He sounded agonised, though it occurred to Dan that Max had a hand free and could have easily stroked himself to completion if he really wanted to. This was to some extent a charade, a performative apology and display of submission like a dog baring its teeth and cowering before a larger animal. Dan bit at Max’s bottom lip, tugging the soft and swollen flesh, twisting and scissoring his fingers so Max cried out against him.

“Okay,” Christian said. “I think that's enough.” Max gave a soft sob of relief but didn't move, clearly content to wait for Dan to reprieve him.

Dan broke the kiss and shifted Max’s weight back so his face was clearly visible to both himself and Christian. Max spread his legs wider, partly to anchor himself and partly to better display his cock. It was a position that displayed an element of forethought. Dan wondered whether they were all in fact simply filling Max’s perverse fantasy. The younger driver scared him sometimes. He was sure he hadn't been so ruthless when he was Max’s age.

Dan crooked his fingers inside Max, seeking out the slick nub of his prostate and rubbing it firmly, making Max jerk and cry out, almost in tears. Dan made sure Max was braced against him and reached around him, finally wrapping his hand around Max’s cock.

The three of them gasped more or less in tandem, referred pleasure from Max’s full-body shudder of relief spreading through them all. Dan didn't bother with finesse, setting up a fast pace with a tight fist around Max’s shaft, matching the pace of his fingers still working inside of him.

It took less than a minute for Max to come, his back arched in a rictus of pleasure so intense he seemed almost to be in pain, toes curled and fingers biting into Dan’s shoulders. Dan stroked him through it, angling Max’s cock so that his ejaculate coated his own stomach in thick ribbons.

A deadly silence descended once Max had calmed himself, broken only by their harsh breathing. Max stirred on Dan’s lap, making a quiet pained noise as Dan withdrew his fingers from his body. Dan placed a hand on the small of his back, easing his teammate’s limp body off his lap. Already the tension was returning to Max’s flushed face. He picked up the damp towel he'd had over his face earlier and handed it to Max to let him clean himself up. He watched Max biting at his lip as he leaned down to sort through the tangle of clothing at their feet, and knew that nothing had been solved. He accepted his t-shirt wordlessly when it was proffered to him.

Christian stood up, doing up his trousers and belt in a business-like manner. His face was carefully shuttered, betraying no emotion, their manager once again. Dan watched him struggle momentarily with his belt buckle.

Christian cleared his throat and smoothed his hair back with the flat of one hand. Dan suddenly, desperately wanted to be in his own bed, watching UFC, playing his PlayStation. Something normal.

“Max, your flight to Salzburg leaves in 90 minutes,” Christian said, checking his watch. Max visibly flinched.

“Sure,” he said quietly, pulling his t-shirt over his head. “I'll go and finish packing my stuff.”

Christian gave a curt nod and paused, looking from one driver to the other. He opened his mouth as if to speak and then appeared to think better of it, shaking his head to himself. Max glanced at Dan as he stepped into his shorts, his face a mask of misery. Dan looked away.

“See you,” Max said to him as Christian held the door open for him to leave first. Dan nodded, not trusting himself to speak. The silence expanded to fill the room after the door closed and Dan let himself slump back, pressing the heel of one hand into his forehead to ward off the headache he felt brewing.

“Shit,” he said out loud to no one. He thought of his trophy from Shanghai, in pride of place in its air-conditioned cabinet at the Red Bull headquarters. His stomach felt hollow.

His phone pinged on the desk and he picked it up unwillingly, half-expecting a text from Max or, worse, Christian.

“Humble pie trip to Milton Keynes booked for Tuesday 11am - sorry!” read the text from his PA, followed by a sad face emoji. Dan exhaled slowly through his nose, pushing away the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him.

He opened his laptop, bringing up the latest telemetry spreadsheets, ignoring the phantom press of Max’s mouth on his skin. This wasn't about an apology or a display of dominance or submission, he thought, forcing himself to sit up straight. This was all three of them, taking what was owed.


End file.
